Star Light
by becca duhhh
Summary: Jude thought it was her fault he was dead, she did something to make Michael shoot him, but a midnight visit from an unexpected visitor explains it all. Oneshot. Jommy. R&R Please. Thanks.


_Song Lyrics_

**_----- Speaking (_**Who? Well you'll find out hehe.****

Regular

_**Star Light**_

_------------_

_The cry of the city like a siren's song  
Wailing over the rooftops the whole night long  
Saw a shooting star like a diamond in the sky  
Must be someone's soul passing by_

She stepped forward. Icy tears burning down her flushed cheeks. She held an unlit candle close to her chest. She took a step back, and felt an arm wrap around her waist. She looked up to see her father looking down at her. She returned the gaze and with his silent reassurance she stepped forward, the casket was right in front of her now, snow was beginning to fall, Jude looked up at the sky.

A shooting star blazed past.

_These are the streets  
Where we used to run where your Papa's from  
These are the days  
Where you become what you become  
These are the streets  
Where the story's told  
The truth unfolds  
Darkness settles in_

She was home now, kneeling beside her fireplace, her eyes on the carpet. She had a journal in her lap, she was ripping out page after page, throwing them into the flame, and she sighed in anxiety as she leaned against the couch, dropping the journal beside her. She looked out the window.

A shooting star blazed across the midnight sky.

_Shine your light down on me  
Lift me up so I can see  
Shine your light when you're gone  
Give me the strength  
To carry on, carry on_

She brought the knife to her milky flesh. It dragged across her arm in one swift motion. She cried out, not in pain, but in relief. Finally, she found a pain she could handle.She was coming to the realization at how stupid she had been to believe that they would never have a fairy tale ending...she would never be a princess.

She would always be alone.

_Don't wanna be a hero  
Just an everyday man  
Trying to do the job the very best he can  
But now it's like living on borrowed time_

**_Your never alone Jude._**

****"Tommy?"

He was standing right in front of her, his arms outstretched, his smile assuring her safeness and hope. She hesitantly touched his hand before launching herself into him. He stumbled backwards and stroked her hair chastely.

"I thought you were dead!" Jude sobbed.

**_I am girl._**

****She pulled away from him, her eyes immediately focusing on the bullet wound in his chest. The bullet wound she was responsible for, all because she dated his brother...her Michael.

"No." She tenderly touched the wound with her finger. He didn't flinch.

**_It wasn't your fault girl. _**

****"It was! It was my entire fault!"

**_Don't you dare say that? Michael abused you! He hurt you! He hurt my Jude. Mine! And I wouldn't let anybody do that to you. Never. _**He had grabbed her wrists and pulled her into his chest, she was looking up at him and he down at her.

_Out on the rim, over the line  
Always tempting fate like a game of chance  
Never wanna stick around to the very last dance  
Sometimes i stumble and take a hard fall  
Loose(?) hold your grip off the wall_

_**What have you done to yourself girl?**_

****"It was the only pain I could control." Jude admitted sheepishly.

**_Jude, look what you're doing! You haven't eaten in weeks!_**

****He tenderly lifted the hem of her shirt, revealing her bulging ribs.

"Leave it alone Tom." Jude replied cautiously lowering her shirt.

**_I can't leave this alone Jude! I want to help you!_**

****"You can't help me you're dead!" She spun around, breaking free from Tommy's grip and fell to her knees. She could feel the prescence of Tom lingering, she finally stopped crying and spoke, still not facing Tom.

"I didn't mean that the way it sounded." She whispered.

**_I know. _**He helped her to her feet and pulled her into his arms.

**_I may be gone Jude, but I'm always here...to talk...whenever._**

****"It's just not the same." She sniffed.

He tilted her head up with two of his fingers and smiled.

**_I love you Jude Harrison, that will never change._**

_Shine your light down on me  
Lift me up so i can see  
Shine your light when you're gone  
Give me the strength to carry on  
Carry on_

Jude felt him leave the room. She sighed and wiped away her remaining tears. She quietly crawled into bed and under the bedsheets. She was about to drift into sleep when she jumped out of bed and grabbed the blood covered knife and chucked it out the window.

**_That's my girl._**

****Jude smiled into the darkness, "I love you Tommy."

And outside her bedroom window...

A shooting star blazed across the midnight sky.

And now she knew...it was his soul passing by.

_Carry on_

**So there you go! I hope you enjoyed it! The song is Shine Your Light, I'm not sure who sang it but I heard it in Ladder 49 and immediately loved it. R&R please and thanks for reading!**


End file.
